sbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2015 Invitational
The 2015 Invitational is the 15th running of the special event in the KOIM Smash League. Roster As per usual, the roster contains polesitters and event winners from last season, and rookies. Names in italics are rookies, names in bold are one offs. Qualifying Report The 15th annual Invitational saw some big curbstomp battles immediately, with #1 qualifier Robby Irwin beating rookie Danny Randolph 3-0, with a major event highlight being Irwin landing a Meteor Smash, the only one of the night. There were a lot of 3-0s during Round 1. A notable match would be the final match of Round 1, with surprise qualifer Dick Jeter going up against 2000 champion Jeff Patterson. It was the closest match of Round 1, with Patterson taking the win. Due to the field size, there had to be a Loser's Bracket to determine the 8th competitor in Round 2. The LB had some very good matches, most notably Jack Bowman Vs. Kevin Larson, which ended in Bowman just barely taking the win. He made it to the finals of the LB, but was knocked down by Zach Patterson, who dominated every competitor he went up against. Round 2 was much more interesting, immediately starting with Irwin eaisly beating Austin Jenkins. The second match was a big one, pitting the two title contenders from last year aginst each other again, those being Tom Gordon and Rick Brooks. In a complete reverse of the 2014 championship, Gordon took the win. The 3rd match had a classic Ohio Vs. Michigan matchup, with Ohio's Nathan McKane and Michigan's Ryan Baldwell. Despite Baldwell's best efforts, McKane took the victory rather eaisly. The 4th and final match of Round 2 saw a battle between the Patterson brothers. In a decently close match, younger brother Zach won over Jeff. In the Semi Finals, the first match would be between Robby Irwin and Tom Gordon. Irwin had seen many a victory and even a championship go away thanks to Gordon, and it would happen again, as Gordon won rather eaisly, knocking a very annoyed Robby Irwin off the ladder one final time. The second match had Ohioans Nathan McKane and Zach Patterson. McKane dominated, just he had been doing all night. The Finals match would be between Tom Gordon and Nathan McKane. Gordon was looking for a win in his final event before he leaves for the SBWC, but it was not meant to be, as a rather silly mistake at the end would hand the win to McKane, who was probably going to win anyway. Results Match winners in bold. Round 1 Robby Irwin Vs. Danny Randolph Ryan Jeffries Vs. Austin Jenkins Tom Gordon Vs. Scott Jensen Rick Brooks Vs. Zach Patterson Jack Bowman Vs. Ryan Baldwell Nathan McKane Vs. Kevin Larson Dick Jeter Vs. Jeff Patterson Loser's Bracket winner: Zach Patterson Round 2 Robby Irwin Vs. Austin Jenkins Tom Gordon Vs. Rick Brooks Ryan Baldwell Vs. Nathan McKane Jeff Patterson Vs. Zach Patterson Semi-Finals Robby Irwin Vs. Tom Gordon Nathan McKane Vs. Zach Patterson Finals Tom Gordon Vs. Nathan McKane Category:2015 KOIM Season